Achievements in Karthstan
This page is a list of Achievements in Karthstan. This is a fun page similar to GMRE's pages. This page is currently under construction and there are many more to come! Normal game (JC4: Karthstan) Speed Demon In order to earn this, you must travel 500 miles going fast, and you must be driving the Mugello Nebula. Little Rocket Man In order to earn this, you must grapple an enemy to a gas canister. Olden Days! Bitch! In order to earn this, kill 2,000 enemies with flintlock weapons, like the CS Flintlock and the CS Flint. There was something Sun Tzu said about this In order to earn this, use a rocket launcher against a Said Farrah statue. Butt Sauce! In order to earn this, set 5,000 enemies on fire. A rioter's weapon In order to earn this, use the Molotov Cocktail against police officers. Bitch. I love you In order to earn this, kill 4,000 faction soldiers (friendlies you're supposed to work with!). Who gives a shit?! In order to earn this, destroy all propaganda vans. Blah! Blah! Blah! In order to earn this, destroy all propaganda speakers. Fistful of Freedom In order to earn this, use revolvers against 64 enemies. Your face ruins it In order to earn this, destroy all propaganda billboards. Out of Business In order to earn this, destroy all FarrahGold refineries and quarries. Judge Rico In order to earn this, complete the police activity (this unlocks the Mugello Rihalt). Metal Gear Rico In order to earn this, use stealth for the majority of the game and never or rarely get detected during stealth sections. You must not use the invisibility cloak in order to receive this achievement. Ramico In order to earn this, never use stealth and go in with guns blazing. Seek and Destroy In order to earn this, destroy 27 tanks while operating a tank. Now hiring a new Spy In order to earn this, use invisibility during stealth sections and never get detected. It was love at first sight In order to earn this, grapple two enemies together and reel them in. That's gotta hurt In order to earn this, grapple and tear 100 enemies' limbs off. Hallelujah! In order to earn this, crucify an enemy via the grappler. Men like you never die In order to earn this, survive Heat Level 5 for 30 minutes. Hitman In order to earn this, complete the Assassination activity. Boom, headshot In order to earn this, headshot 500 enemies. Get over here! In order to earn this, grapple and pull 200 enemies I know the perfect parking space In order to earn this, you must enter a vehicle and bail at whatever speed. Just Because In order to earn this, melee an enemy with your grappler. It's time to stop! In order to earn this, grapple and pull a clock off a tower. A Very Karthstani Coup In order to earn this, complete all Pro-Said propaganda, statues, and vans. Rico Sparrow In order to earn this, destroy 2,003 ships. Riders of the Lost Camel In order to earn this, ride a camel. Flight Simulator In order to earn this, fly around the game map. MORE ACHIEVEMENTS TO COME. Supernatural Nightmare (DLC) All achievements in Supernatural Nightmare. Ghosts? Really? In order to earn this, kill 20 ghosts. Soldiers of the dead! Rise from your graves! In order to earn this, kill 100 savage ghosts. Proton In order to earn this, kill 400 ghosts. Who are you gonna call? In order to earn this, complete the Supernatural Nightmare DLC. The Tower (DLC) All achievements in The Tower DLC. Everyone just loves Zombies In order to earn this, kill 68 zombies. A Quite frankly, dead cliche In order to earn this, grapple 100 zombies. Aim for the head! In order to earn this, headshot 100 zombies. Rico of the Dead In order to earn this, complete the Tower DLC. Mysterious Island (DLC) All achievements in Mysterious Island DLC. Old times In order to earn this, melee an enemy soldier with your grappler. One Man Army In order to earn this, kill 100 enemy soldiers. 100 year...I mean 20-year-old soldiers In order to earn this, capture every enemy outpost. Reminds me of Hantu In order to earn this, complete the Mysterious Island DLC. Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Features